This Application, in general, relates to an improved cam brake shoe having formed edges that increase the rigidity of the shoe to increase brake lining life, and also reduce noise from operation of the brake.
Cam braking systems are known in the prior art. In general, a brake actuator moves a cam member which in turn moves brake shoes to engage linings with a wheel drum. In one widely used type of brake, the cam is a "S-cam" having the general shape of an S. The S-cam is rotated by the brake actuator, and forces brake shoes to pivot outwardly into contact with the inner peripheral surface of a drum.
In this type of prior art braking system, the brake shoes receive brake linings at an outer peripheral surface, or table. When the brake is actuated, the brake shoe engages the lining with the rapidly rotating drum. The table of the brake shoe is relatively thin, and in the past brake shoe may not have been brought into contact with the drum across the entire circumferential extent of the brake lining.
Moreover the prior art brake shoe is subject to vibration and noise. In particular, the prior art brakes have sometimes resulted in high frequency squealing noises, which are undesirable.